The True Fall Of Barriss Offee
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: After the trial of Ahsoka Tano, Anakin visits Barriss within her cell and attempts to get something useful out of her. But things Barriss knows make Anakin leave and she was left alone. Even as it had seemed that she was going nowhere ever again, she is given a second chance, but not by the Lightside. Based before the story Star Wars - The Clone Wars -Into The Darkness.


It was dark within the cell of Barriss Offee. The heavily sealed prison of the Republic on Coruscant seemed to be a dungeon worthy of competing against the citadel. Shock Troopers of Coruscant wondered the halls of the red and black metal, with their DC-15As in arms and watching each door, to ensure nothing was keeping them from remaining in their sealed states. So far, no prison breaks had occurred yet, but it was most likely due to the fact that several failed attempts beforehand had been cut short with their endings, being… deadly and shown as an example with Rifle burns infesting the corpses of those who had failed. Such attempts proved fatal about each time and served as an example of their resistance.

Where this prison was located was not of a normal area. It was merely inside an area of Coruscant that was hard to leave and remained underground. It was more dangerous than the one Ahsoka had been in when she had escaped.

Meanwhile, the 'Hero with no Fear' was right at the main entry point, with his Lightsaber no longer equipped due to the rules of each prison. Walking in with Blasters or Lightsabers for this matter would have been very disruptive to the guards.

Anakin was led to Barriss by two guards who had the location of the ex-Jedi in their helmet HUDs and made their destination set forth.

The walk was annoying for Anakin. This suspense that was left within him was almost driving him mad. The sounds of his the Shock Troopers footsteps was the only thing keeping him from literally shouting. Due to Ahsoka's leave, he knew that he had needed to speak to someone about it. And who is better than speaking to the problem herself? What Barriss did wasn't only personal to Anakin's ex-Padawan Ahsoka, but it also hurt him a lot too. Ahsoka losing faith in the Jedi Order was an understandable consequence due to their paranoia.

Anakin didn't get it. Ahsoka was kind and nice to everyone. When she had to work with other people, she wasn't ever mean to them, but she was trying to make more friends to share laughs with and boost their courage up. The thoughts of Ahsoka's smile made Anakin have a short one for a moment, but soon ended when he had realized that he might not ever see that Padawan's smile or even her ever again.

The two Clones stopped and Anakin followed in action. They then programed a panel to a door and that door had opened up. Anakin looked in with slight frustration connected with it. Despite the darkness generating around the cell, he could still see the ex-Jedi sitting in the middle with chains connected to her arms and legs, which were connected to the floor, bolted.

"Master Skywalker."

"Barriss."

The two spoke, and the 'Chosen One' walked in. The door ascended closed and the two were left alone. Both of them were waiting for each other to say something, but Anakin wanted to first.

"You've fallen so very far. I can't believe you turned on your own best friend." Anakin says ashamed of the ex- Jedi healer.

"Your Padawan was more than necessary to use against the Jedi, Master Skywalker. Even she sees that now." Barriss says.

"How dare you use her!" Anakin says shouting small. "If you were really trying to expose the Jedi, then you should've just done it without framing someone! I would never attack someone because of what they did wrong."

"Funny." Barriss says, with a grin slowly appearing on her face.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asks, wishing he had his Lightsaber in his hands.

"You speak about wanting to solve issues with nothing but peaceful methods, but all you've ever done is kill whatever has harmed you mentally." Barriss says.

Anakin's eyes suddenly then went wider as Barriss said that. Had she known what he had done of Tatooine two years again, when his mother had died in his arms? When he had 'failed' to save his mother? Barriss couldn't have known.

"I… don't know what you're talking about.." Anakin says as calm as he could. Barriss sensing his emotions would make her see fit to understand his hesitation about her statement.

"Oh, you don't say?" Barriss says with a sticky sense of sarcasm attached to her line. "Creatures bred in sand falling to you blade and harming more than what was needed to have been slain."

The words of Barriss made the Jedi shiver, and it wasn't because of the entire prison lacking heat for all the cells. Merely because of Anakin's unsettled memories and emotions attached to his mind.

"That's enough." Anakin snaps out to Barriss and looking into the young Jedi's face, which remained in the dark, but any darker and Barriss's face would've been the shadow that creped on her.

"It was the Jedi that were to blame for your mother's death. In fact…" Barriss says, before continuing. "it was more yours than the Jedi who let her die slowly."

Anakin's eyes than got more dark than a thunderstorm and without hesitation, he got Barriss in a chokehold. She squirmed as her neck was getting cut off from the air.

"How **dare you** talk about my mother!" Anakin shouts, before letting Barriss's neck go and she fell backwards. She was shocked about how much that he had strangled her at that point. It was shorter at the Temple when she had discovered her mistake at jumping at Anakin and not considering his Force power as a sign of a disadvantage at that moment.

From Anakin's perspective, he saw Barriss actually show a sign of fear, but then grew a sicker smile as she leaned back up. While this was scaring Anakin by seeing her like that, he was more than glad to know that Barriss had no chance to escape, due to her being held down by the chains.

While Anakin really wanted to leave, he wanted to also cripple Barriss by having her spirit at least shaken.

"You're a disappointment to the Jedi, Barriss. How you think your Master feels about you?" Anakin asks, hoping for Barriss to not answer as quickly as before.

"I wouldn't have a clue, Jedi. She never comes to visit." Barriss replied darkly, with no emotion attached to her voice.

"Because as her Apprentice, you've failed her more than you've even known." Anakin says.

"Oh, don't think that'll affect me Skywalker. The only one to blame for everything is you." Barriss says. "You have the power to change everything from chaos to serenity. But you continue to fail."

"I only believe in what is best Barriss." Anakin says. "I… may have lost more of my trust to the Jedi since Ahsoka had left… but I know that I must continue to fight on."

"So I was right." Barriss says." You are a fool."

"I don't need your criticism Barriss. You've fallen farther than the Jedi have, and I was hoping I could get answers from you." Anakin says. But, you're just as foolish to let everything cave in around you while you just sit here and give me lectures."

"A fool, calling me a fool is nothing without something to back your statement up." Barriss says.

Anakin just shrugs off his questions and buried them deep within. He was going nowhere with Barriss and she was proving more useless than intended.

"You know, I was trying to convince myself to go personally to the Chancellor to give you a chance of redemption and possibly restore your title as an honored Jedi healer, but it appears I've wasted my time." Anakin says, and then he went for the door. He knocked on it and he got a reply when two Shock Troopers opened it up for him.

Before Anakin had left, he had one more thing to say to her. He looked back and saw her just sitting in the same spot, not really fearing to go numb by her glued to the floor position.

"Ahsoka didn't deserve a friend like you. She is scarred for life, because of you!" Anakin shouted before getting lured out by the Shock Trooper guards.

As the heavily sealed doors to her cell caved closed, she let out one more statement.

"She was just as much a part of this as far as you could've seen, Skywalker."

It had seemed like forever to Barriss. She was starting to go mad with the solitude that she was with. It maybe has been easier when she used to live in quietness and solitude back at the Temple. But now it was too quiet to even concentrate for her. The only time she ever got visitors was when she was supplied with food supplements and needed basic favors that living creatures required.

As Barriss was about to breakdown with all the quietness, she suddenly hears the sound of what appeared to be a Lightsaber cutting down bodies in the distance. When she focused carefully, she could tell that the Clones in the prison were doing their best to stop the attacker.

"Shoot him, shoot him!" Barriss could hear a Shock Trooper order his men. The sounds of DC-15As were being heard firing and a Lightsaber could be heard deflecting most of them and cutting down some more Clones. The yells of agony answered their defeat.

Suddenly, the sounds had stopped and then Barriss was more curious to find out what the intruder was doing. But then she flinched as the Lightsaber of the attacker shot their weapon the door with no careful timing and almost sending sparks into her. The Lightsaber blade then traveled around the door and created a square carving that was glowing gold with heat.

The door then dropped and it was only inches away from falling on Barriss. The slam of it hitting her metal prison ground was making her ears ring as she was in the radius of it.

But, the sounds ringing inside her head didn't matter. All she wanted to know was who the attacker was. She saw a black robed figure with his hood covering his head and his red blood Lightsaber blade stinging of all its life that it took from Clones and it deactivated. He stepped closer to the fallen Jedi and put his left hand on her head. He was Darth Sidious.

"The Jedi have refused to listen to you child. Come with me, and we shall make them all pay!" The hooded man Sidious says.

Barriss thought of things for a moment and thought about how the Sith had implied that. Yes she had wanted revenge for all the Jedi had done to her by ignoring her pleas of truth that their corruption had been residing all this time. It was only a natural thing that she would see this as a second opportunity to give the Jedi Order what they deserved.

"Yes… my Master." Barriss says, bowing down a bit as he smiled within his dark hood.

The chains to Barriss then began to suddenly collapse apart as she had sealed her fate with the Sith that stood in front of her. She slowly stood up and looked into his face.

"I have a big task for you. It'll be served as a test for you. If you succeed in it, you shall show your loyalty as proof. You'll as be given the reward that you wish for. The death of the Jedi." Sidious says.

"What is this test, my Master?" Barriss asks.

"Go to the planet Onderon, go there and trap the new government, running by the Rebels. Hold them hostage and the Droids will back you up." Sidious says carefully.

"Hostage my lord?" Barriss asks.

"Yes… to trap more of those foolish Jedi." Sidious replies.

"As you wish, Master." Barriss says, before walking with the Sith.

Sidious than gave Barriss two Lightsabers. Both which didn't need to be asked about of their crystal colors.

"These will be necessary to use when you take over Onderon." Sidious says. "Your destination is the Capital City of Iziz. Go there eliminate the king, and hold everyone against their own will."

"As you wish my Master." Barriss says before heading off and running away from him to leave the prison. She needed to get around bodies of dead men who were supposed to be guarding the place. But they couldn't no long fulfill their duties, ever again.

Sidious crackled out laughter as he slowly began to walk out of the complex of a prison and back to where he needed to do his 'Chancellor' job. From Sidious to Palpatine it was then.

"Soon, everything will be fulfilling its complete circle. The Jedi shall fall, and the Sith shall rise in their place."

Upon those words, everything in the galaxy shifted beyond good and more Droid attacks began to occur. More Jedi died slowly and so did their bright light. This was a time where darkness was creeping into the light more and more than ever. Pretty soon, the Jedi would be weak and not able to do anything. Sidious could tell that their memories would soon be dust of a dead religion. The Force was not helping them survive this darkened war, which would be over very soon .


End file.
